


出轨游戏（8）

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 伊万/王耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	出轨游戏（8）

第十章  
“自己去，好吗。”王耀朝伊万眨巴眨巴眼睛。“我留下看车，避免罚单和交警，你也不希望爱车第一天上路就被马路杀手撞烂屁股对不？”

“就试试，会很有趣的。”伊万撑住车门。“像夫妻一样，逛逛便利店，买买东西，没什么大不了，别害羞。”

“你家就没那东西？”王耀拔高音量，耳尖粉红。“换家超市，要不然就滚上来，我钱包里还剩两个，肯定够你用了。”

“不够哦，对你肯定不够。”伊万附身啄吻王耀发烫的耳廓。“另外，你嚷的太大声会吓到老奶奶。”

“滚蛋。”王耀涨红脸给了伊万一拳，垂下眼，避开他坏心的嘲弄。“你他妈最好速战速决。”

“很快，不过是盒避孕套。”伊万合住车门，颇为寡廉鲜耻的说到。“当然，如果你要是想挑口味，也许会慢一些，可是没关系，只要喜欢我们可以都把它买回家。”他停顿下。“但不推荐螺纹装，第一次我怕你受不了，也许以后吧，最起码等过了磨合期……”

“闭嘴好吗。”王耀拎住伊万，恶狠狠的给了他一记深吻。“时刻铭记安静的艺术，年轻人。”

伊万被吻的有些气喘吁吁，无以言表的喜悦可比刚才那副喋喋不休的痞子样可爱多了。“都听你的。”他亲亲热热的搂住王耀的肩头朝便利店走去。

“避孕套，超大号，是吗？”收银姑娘吹爆泡泡，大咧咧指指右手边，相当专业的随手拿起款橙蓝盒子。“新版至薄幻隐，12只装正在促销，非常划算。”  
王耀敲敲桌面，心烦意乱，他的眼睛总是不住的往大门瞟，生怕自家哪个不长眼的小兔崽子深更半夜突然窜出来，那样他可怎么解释：我和伊万先生正买套子打算过夜吹气球玩呢，我们之间纯洁如雪，真的什么都没有，哥是骗你那种人吗，千万别多想，快回去休息吧。这是得多不要脸才能说出口，王耀捏捏鼻梁，越想越烦，便忍不住抬脚踹踹伊万的屁股。“你能不能快点。”

“马上。”伊万亲亲王耀的鼻尖。

“嘿，老兄，要不要试试这款怎么样，薄荷口味，挺提神的。”收银姑娘显然是领会错王耀的精神，她用胖乎乎的小手从柜台下面抽出绿盒的，丢在伊万面前，满脸忧伤的写着，伴侣欲求不满？压力挺大？没事，都是过来人，我懂。

“我……”王耀意图申辩。

“不喜欢薄荷？那我们这还有草莓的。”收银姑娘瞪大眼睛，烟熏妆，下眼线有些晕。“嗯？草莓的好像卖完了。”姑娘侧过膀子摸摸左边的小箱。“没关系，请稍等。马上就好。”一甩粗壮的金辫，她咂咂嘴，不等王耀回答，便扯脖子朝款台边的传呼机喊道。“安德鲁先生——我们这的顾客急需草莓口味避孕套——”

“停，停。”王耀手疾眼快的关掉传呼机的开关。“就刷这两个，我挺满意薄荷的，不必费周折。”

“哦，好吧。”姑娘耸耸肩，扫描，装袋，刷卡，业务熟练，一气呵成。“祝您生活愉快。”她压压工装帽檐朝他们露出友好的微笑。

伊万一语不发的开车，专心致志的模样简直和半小时前的他判若两人，要不是口袋里露出的橙蓝包装，王耀甚至怀疑自己不是去翻云覆雨，而是要去参加一场葬礼（或者会议，毕竟大多数时候它们异曲同工）。

“还有多长时间到？”王耀摘掉手套，重新勒紧脑后的马尾。

“十五分钟。”伊万笑眯眯的用指尖敲敲皮套。

车停在十字路口，交通灯映出艳丽的红，为他抿紧的唇涂颜色。

“握紧方向盘，还有别尖叫。”王耀吐出舌尖润润下唇。“最重要的，看好路。”

“什么？”伊万发出鼻音，疑惑的瞥了眼身旁。

然后王耀俯下身，用牙齿咬下他的裤链。温热的鼻息扑在伊万两腿之间，隔着薄薄的棉质内裤，他能感觉到王耀试探的舌尖。操，伊万抖动了下，第一次因为勃起而红了脸。

“打个赌。”王耀捋捋碎发，总有那么几缕扎不住。“到达之前，我能要你两次。”

“不可能。”伊万抬起臀部，让王耀能顺利的往下褪褪裤子。“我从未那么快就缴械，无论是战场还是别的什么地方。”

“那是因为你没碰见我，下士。”王耀吻吻伊万平坦的小腹，四块肌肉，结实的男孩。“只要筹码足够，任何人都是叛徒。”

“也许，但我可不是口袋里缝着求救书的美军，如果敌人……”伊万浅吸一口气，车内的温度不能算低，但考虑到唾液蒸发，这样的应激反应实属正常范围。王耀吮了下伊万隆起的部分，开玩笑的冲它呼吸，更硬了，甚至可以透过布料看清轮廓。王耀听见伊万的嘶声，忍不住得意的想笑。

口活，在金赛性学教授出现之前，一直被认为是不正常的性交行为。乃至今日仍然有很多人摒弃，但那你猜怎么着，王耀的尊严无需依靠判别，他也许随和，但从未被束缚，只要他想，他可以借此让任何所爱哭着求饶。

像突然提速的极品跑车，高潮侵扰着伊万，爽到让人分不清方向。一如王耀所言，他握紧方向盘，可脑子里早就乱成粘粥，前方的两排街灯飞快的后略，伊万机械的躲开障碍物，好似心不在焉的在玩一场大型电竞游戏。

舌尖顺着阴茎滑动，到顶端时，还颇具技巧的嘬了下。

“操。”伊万颤抖，不知道是想往前，还是向后。

“嘘。”王耀用手扶住伊万紧绷的大腿。“别乱动。”

配合吞咽动作，手指撸动，连睾丸也不忘细心的照顾。伊万无心眼前，光是脑子里叫嚣的情欲都快让他濒临崩溃，绷紧的琴弦铮铮做响，他也许真的撑不到回家。王耀的手指顺着衬衫下摆划入，修长还带着凉意。指尖薄茧磨砺着伊万的乳首，难以忽视的刺痛，脉冲一样撩拨着脆弱的自制力。

耀，王耀。

伊万的眼睛通红，开车如此简单的动作，现如今已成为难以背负的重担。

时间被无限拉长，粘稠如腻人的太妃糖。伊万咬住下唇，专注于转向，他很想低头吻吻王耀，或者干点更什么出格的事以缓解眼下的极限。

“也许你该找个隐蔽地点先停下。”王耀抬起身，手里还握着他的东西。“为了安全起见。”

宾利漂移，利落的摆尾将车身甩进昏暗的桥底。

高潮来临的迅猛，几乎和车停的时间同步，伊万用发抖的手盖住脸，难以自控。要凶狠的操，这个念头越发随着王耀的存在而清晰，他毫无怀疑今晚所发生的一切将会刷新自己的最棒性爱经历，摆腰扭胯卖弄风骚的高级应召？去他妈的狗屁。

“还好吗？”王耀翻出矿泉水，漱口。

“难以置信的好。”伊万哑着嗓子，面颊火烫红润，可爱的就像刚被开苞的雏儿。“经常这么玩，嗯？”高潮浪花一过，回巢的情商和智商便绕着伊万的脑袋叽叽喳喳提醒，在王耀未遇见他漫长的岁月里，肯定有某个家伙先抢占了先机，光是想像他依偎着别人的画面，伊万都嫉妒得皮肤刺痛。

“你什么毛病？”听出伊万的弦外之音，王耀不满的问，你就这么对待别人，给次高潮还像饿狼似的回咬恩人一口，操，我还以为只有道貌岸然的政客才玩这招。“我28，又不是18，就是8岁也该和隔壁的女孩偷着亲过嘴了，你他妈不知道我结过婚还是怎么着，脑子进水了？还是他妈进的鸡尾酒？”

伊万盯住王耀，胸腔起伏——人们总是杀死所爱，反之亦成立。“你还有别人吗？除了我。”

“有，一打呢，怎么样。”火气噌的一下蹿起来，王耀拧紧矿泉水，一只手停留在车门上，永远别在头脑发昏的时候做决定，这话可说的真他妈在理。深夜十点半，没带手机和钱包，分不清方向，王耀第一次狼狈的连家也找不着。

伊万也随后甩上车门，走下来，他身强力壮，比王耀整整高出一个头的距离。

王耀绕开河畔，回头伸手捉住伊万的脖领。“别他妈跟着我。”

伊万借机攥住王耀的双手，转身将他推回车后。他力气出奇的大，几乎没怎么费力，这个时候王耀才猛然意识到，面前的家伙是个如何危险的人物，27岁的杀手，只要他愿意，他甚至可以就地将他神鬼不知的处决，就算弄不死，他也有的是手段让他生不如死。

“就这样结束。彼此都留些体面。”王耀用手抵住伊万的胸膛，目光灼灼。

“你知道，如果我现在做点什么，没人会发现。”伊万瞟了眼后备箱。“M4，我曾经用它扫平一个贼窝。”

“所以，你是在威胁我。”王耀右腿后撤，如果伊万先出直拳，他就用肘去攻击他的胸口。

“不。”伊万逼近王耀。“我无需威胁。”

“那你想怎么样，伊万老爷，想要老子的处子之身吗？抱歉，让您失望了，18岁和一个交换生，如果您这么好奇的话。”

“爱他吗？”伊万攥住王耀，吻吻他的指尖。

“爱。”

“多爱？”伊万强咽下妒忌。

“没爱你多，你这混球。”

话落，伊万便吻了王耀，他捧起他的脸颊，指尖摩挲着耳后的凹陷。拉开车门，推着王耀后退，直至他整个人仰倒在后座上，伊万才附身扶住王耀分开的两腿，如沙漠中的响尾蛇一般顺着滑进去。车  
内空间算不上宽敞，可伊万却莫名觉得满足，他撩起王耀的海军外套和衬衫，坏心眼的冲着肚脐喷气，王耀颤抖避闪，却让伊万拽住裤沿的手按在原处。

“抬起来。”伊万命令，外裤连同内裤一并被褪下脚踝，丢向前座。不着寸缕让王耀不安，数千年来人们已经习惯衣服的压力，突如其来的暴露会产生一定程度上的感情不适。可光裸着下体，似乎比那更让人难为情。

伊万攥住他的脚踝，一路啄吻而上，直至翘起。

王耀沉浸于唇舌之间。

分开的双腿架在肩头，伊万调整了下姿势，啪的声打开润滑。“放松。”他轻轻揉捻着，缓缓推进一个指节。

“把灯关了。”王耀的约括肌箍紧伊万的手指，禁不住紧张而兴奋。

作为回答，伊万插进第二根湿滑的手指，配合着模仿剪刀的动作，开垦，然后深入。王耀发出低鸣，他的臀部情难自已的颤动，宛如发情期的猎豹。伊万忍不住用下体蹭蹭他，原始的欲望像呼啸的风，操进去，操进去，操进去……

第三根手指。伊万弯曲关节，贪恋着扩展着柔软的内壁。“我找对地方了吗？”伊万坏心眼的凑近，享受着王耀意料之中的哆嗦。

“进来。”王耀呻吟，喘息。前后小幅度的摇晃，想借此谋求更多的愉悦。他伸手环住伊万的脖子，胡乱啃咬的他的下巴和肩头。“进来，现在。”  
伊万狠狠吻住王耀，然后进入。他吻得很深，动作却沉稳而缓慢，王耀甚至能感觉到他的尺寸是如何一点点把他完全撑开，直至彻底进入，他尝试动作，不想弄伤王耀，但自下腹直击大脑皮层的快感简直能毫无余地的碾碎他的理智。

根本挺不住，呼吸都乱了。

“动，操。”王耀含含糊糊的在伊万唇间嘟囔。在破烂昏暗的桥底做爱（是的，不是性交），这绝非按照他所预想，即便在最狂野的幻想中，他也从未放荡如今，半裸着屁股，和年轻的男人躲在开灯的车里——

操——

王耀吸气，猛地攥紧伊万脑后的碎发，不负期待的在他第一次加大力度时，收紧臀部，那显然讨好了年轻男人，他适力揉捏王耀的屁股，又狠狠吮吸了对方的舌尖。“我要操开你。”  
我他妈又不是个贝壳。王耀不满的蹙起眉头，可还没等他开口，伊万便握住他的腰，大开大合的操起来。

猛捣，操他大爷，这兔崽子的腰简直像安了马达，发狠的贯穿和抽插，王耀头晕眼花。

在伊万紫罗兰般燃烧的双眼里，王耀张开双臂，他并非热衷搂抱，但此刻，他却如此渴望，他全身的皮肤都饥渴着叫嚣，拥抱所爱。

王耀醒过来的时候，窗外是一片铅灰。他翻身把脑袋藏进被子，浑身上下的肌肉都酸得发痛。

“早。”伊万裹着睡袍，附身给他个吻。

“嗯。”王耀支起身子，按按突突直跳的太阳穴。“现在几点？”

“九点整。”伊万把煮好的牛奶撂在床头柜上。“别要求茶和咖啡，相信我牛奶才是纵欲过头的救星。”

“那你就是始作俑者。”王耀大喝一口，温吞的牛奶在胃里待稳，他又小口啜饮。算上车震，他昨天晚上一共高潮了四次，凌晨三点的时候伊万还不依不饶的把他按在浴室的镜子上来了发捆绑play。

操他大爷，天杀的绝世好腰。

“把你电话借我。”王耀下床，四处寻找自己的裤子。“十点的会议，就是靠飞，也必须让濠镜先稳住那帮绿眼狼。”

“衣服在衣柜里。”伊万失望的朝左边点点手指。“不过衬衫你还是应该借我的，如果你不想一抬袖子就让别人看见肚脐眼。”

“操。”王耀在手机上敲了几下，暗骂。“介意送我去公司吗？”

“当然不。”伊万站到王耀身边，从里面取出衣服。


End file.
